


Date Night

by softmagnusbane



Series: Caffeinated Wolves [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Soft Girlfriends, girlfriends datenight, there's hockey watching involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmagnusbane/pseuds/softmagnusbane
Summary: Finally the tv announcing the start of the game breaks their bubble. Isabelle kisses her quick and soft before she promptly throws herself off her lap to sit next to her on the sofa, legs pressed together and one of her hands casually resting on Clary’s thigh.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theloverneverleaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloverneverleaves/gifts).



> written for the amazing [ali](https://www.isabellebiwoods.tumblr.com), Happy Birthday sweetie!<3 
> 
> big thanks to [edin](https://www.achilleanragnor.tumblr.com) for helping me out w/ hockey references and in general with my writing<3 
> 
>  
> 
> come talk to me at [softmagnusbane](https://www.softmagnusbane.tumblr.com)

Having dated for three months and  _ now _ first getting to watch a hockey game together is odd to Clary. Especially since they had both confessed their love for the sport on their very first date when they were ice skating. 

 

It had been below freezing and Clary had landed on her ass more times than she could count, but Isabelle helped her back up every time, smiling that sparkling-near-laughter smile that Clary has fallen oh-so in love with. 

 

How they met was a classical ‘meet cute’ in Clary’s eyes. They’d met completely coincidental when she came in one Saturday for shift without having told Luke, surprising the gorgeous barista on duty very much as she walked in like she owned the place. 

 

Now the reason for the sudden appearance at her father’s coffee place, was she’d had to take a break from helping Luke at his coffee shop on a regular basis. The coffee shop, which had exploded since it opened--always busy and forever a customer line big or small outside whenever she went to open for the day. 

 

Unfortunately, with her major in art and minor in english the workload given was bigger than anticipated and so she was forced to give up her job to keep up with school. Luke had been nothing, but supporting of course: offering to let her work in breaks and weekends when she had time (something she made sure to do whenever possible and will forever be grateful for). 

 

Clary chuckles at the memory of her dad practically shoving her out the door with a firm, “I love you kid, but school comes first. The coffee shop will be alright, you’ll see,” (boy had he been right) and a wink before he literally closed the door in her face. 

 

“What’s so funny?” startled out of her thoughts Clary smiles bigger looking up at the dark haired beauty standing next to the couch, a giant bowl of popcorn in her perfectly manicured hands and a smirk on her lips. 

 

“Mmm, nothing. I was just thinking about what led us to meet,” the redhead grins and Isabelle chuckles. Setting the popcorn down next to the sodas on the table, before gracefully plopping herself down in Clary’s lap. 

 

“Really now,” the brown-eyed beauty murmurs as she gently moves a stray of red hair out of her girlfriend’s face, letting her hand linger on a smooth cheekbone a second before pulling back. Clary looks at her like she hung the moon and it takes all of Isabelle’s willpower not to call off the game and spend the night worshipping her lover instead. 

 

Clary moves her hands up her smooth waist, loving that she recognises the soft sweater Izzy has her hands under as one of her own. 

 

“You’ve been in my closet,” she whispers, scared to break this content bubble they’re in. Isabelle simply smiles, leaning down to place a whisper of a kiss on her lips that the other girl really can’t help but chase after, faking a pout when the other moves out of her reach. 

 

“Baby none of us are in the closet remember?” Isabelle teases and it takes all of five seconds before Clary bursts out in laughter, hands moving along that strong back to pull her girlfriend down to her level. She only stops pulling when she’s in reach of what she wants. 

 

“That’s such a bad joke,” she laughs once more, unable to help herself, causing Isabelle to smile big. Those red lips looking more tempting than ever. Their noses are touching, brushing occasionally as Clary gets herself together. Feeling her chest flutter with love and awe for how she ended up so damn  _ lucky _ . 

 

Finally the tv announcing the start of the game breaks their bubble. Isabelle kisses her quick and soft before she promptly throws herself off her lap to sit next to her on the sofa, legs pressed together and one of her hands casually resting on Clary’s thigh. Her eyes are trained on the tv as the players enter the ice and Clary smiles to herself. Just barely restraining herself from touching her lips, still tingling after the kiss. 

 

“Get ready to watch the Habs run home to their motherland tonight!” the dark haired beauty shouts excited at the tv and that abruptly pulls Clary back from her happy bubble. 

 

“You mean the Bruins right? The Habs are definitely winning tonight!” Suddenly the room is quiet except for the game on tv. Isabelle is frozen where she was taking a sip of her soda and she stares at Clary wide-eyed. 

 

“You’re a Habs fan?!” she nearly shouts and the redhead has the urge to roll her eyes, she resists though, smiling a little teasing instead. 

 

“Of course, they’re the best!” she grins and Isabelle puts her soda back down, turning her body to full on face her girlfriend who’s still smirking. 

 

“Are you kidding me? The Habs could only find the net if a cup of Timmy’s was subbing for goaltender!” This time Isabelle does shout, waving her arms a little overly dramatically but makes her point. Clary huffs, and does roll her eyes this time, smirk still in place.

 

“Oh come on, the Bruins are, like,  _ the  _ least likeable team! Even Bruins fan don’t like the Bruins, look at their losing streak,” she throws back and they both stare at each other, eyes narrowed and lips pursed. It lasts for a total for 10 seconds before they crack, both bursting out in laughter at the ridiculousness of the situation.

 

Clary admires her lover’s face as Isabelle throws her head back in laughter, her own laughter being replaced by another feeling entirely.

 

“I can’t believe we just had our first fight! And about hockey!” Isabelle smiles when they settle down, her head resting comfortably on Clary’s chest. One arm thrown over her girlfriend’s waist with Clary’s arms wrapped firmly around her. Somehow they ended up laying down, but there’s no complaints as they both enjoy the closeness of the other--they always do. Their eyes are on the tv, but the easy joy still vibrant between them.

 

“And I can’t believe you’re a Bruins fan.” Clary throws back easily, glancing at Isabelle out of the corner of her eye. Quietly memorizing that almost golden complexion and how the light from the tv seems to enhance the warm brown of her beautiful eyes. 

 

She is caught staring a second later. Isabelle smiles at her a little bashfully before getting up and putting her arms around Clary’s neck, successfully taking her attention away from the Canadian national anthem.

 

“How about we make this interesting.” she whispers, teasingly close with her lips. Damn those lips. Clary swallows and forces her eyes up, bright green meeting warm brown. 

 

“W-what did you have in mind?” she asks, voice betraying how affected she is by the proximity as it wavers. Those red lips widen bigger and Isabelle leans in just enough for Clary to close the distance she never wants between them. 

 

Too busy enjoying the sensation of warm soft lips against her own, the only thing Clary notices at first when Isabelle keeps talking is that her mouth opened and she acts accordingly, hey, she’s only human. 

 

Both getting caught up in the feel and taste of each other, Clary forgets what they were doing before this until they break apart to breathe properly. She can still taste the hint of mint and soda from her lover’s mouth and bites back a groan. Wanting nothing more than to get her gorgeous girlfriend naked right now. 

 

Isabelle seems to feel the same way, brown eyes lust-blown and breathing ragged. Clary is almost sure she can convince the other girl to tape the game to watch tomorrow instead, when she seemingly calms down and remembers what was happening before they got their hands on each other. 

 

“How about-” Isabelle starts, her voice rough and breathing still uneven, “if the Bruins win, I get to pick a prize-” Clary’s eyes widen and she tightens the grip she has on that firm soft waist. Trying not to let the excitement show on her face at where this is going.

 

“And if the Habs win?” she licks her lips and her girfriend tracks the movement hungrily, leaning back in to capture them once more.

 

“If the Habs win-” she murmurs between kisses, “you get to pick a prize,” she finishes, pulling away and looking at Clary like she wishes nothing more than to get her out of her pajamas and have her way with the redhead. Clary would like the same. 

 

“Deal,” she says firmly, holding out her hand to shake and Isabelle laughs happily. Grabbing that seemingly permanently paint stained hand in her own and giving a firm shake.

  
The Bruins ended up winning the game, miraculously breaking their ongoing losing streak, but Clary can’t find it in herself to care hours later, naked in her lover’s arms. Her team might’ve lost, but she sure as hell didn’t. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
> English isn't my native language so if there's any mistakes I'd appreciate if you let me know so I can fix it :)


End file.
